


Heidi Shatsky Visits the 118

by Ncis4ever



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever
Summary: Bobby’s old partner comes to visit him. She hits on him, Bobby is clueless. Athena gets jealous.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Heidi Shatsky Visits the 118

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, hopefully it’s not too bad. Hope you guys enjoy reading!

Buck was in the middle of cleaning the fire truck when he hears an “Excuse me, does a Bobby Nash work here?”. Looking up he sees a small, blonde woman smiling at him. “Yes, he’s my captain. I’m sorry, who are you?”, he asks. “I’m an old friend of his, Heidi Shatsky.”, the woman replies. Buck’s eyes open wide as he recognizes the name. “Oh my god! Hi I’m Evan Buckley, we spoke over email when I asked you for that cardboard cut out of Cap!”, he excitedly responds. “Yes! I wanted to thank you for emailing me. I lost contact with Bobby when he moved away and thanks to you we were able to reconnect.”, she says. “It was my pleasure! That cardboard cut out of Cap stayed upstairs for weeks. Come inside I’ll get Cap for you.”, Buck replies.

The two walk inside the fire house and Buck leaves her to get Bobby. Heidi was nervous and excited to see Bobby again after all these years. She wondered what he looked like. She had the biggest crush on him when they were partners, but never told him.

——————————————————————

Bobby was in his office finishing up the his reports when he hears loud knocking on his door. “Come in!”, he shouts. The door opens to Buck with a huge smile on his face. “What happened Buck? Why are you smiling like that?”, Bobby asks with a small smile on his face. “Cap, you got a visitor! Come outside.”, Buck responds. “A visitor? Athena’s not gonna be here until lunch time.”, Bobby says confused. “Just come Cap! I’ve made her wait long enough.”, Buck says as he leaves Bobby’s office. Bobby shakes his head, but follows Buck.

——————————————————————

Heidi’s eyes widen when she sees Bobby walk out of his office. She bit her bottom lip, he was even more attractive than she expected. The cute boy she had a crush on grew into a sexy man. “Look at those muscles, he looks amazing in that uniform.”, she thought. She was so glad she did her hair and makeup before coming to the station.

“Little Heidi is that you? What are you doing here?!”, Bobby asks. “Bobby! I came to visit you!”, she excitedly responded as she ran and jumped on him giving him a hug. Bobby catches her and gives her a big hug twirling her around before he sets her down. “Glad to see I can still catch you after all these years.”, Bobby says smiling. Heidi started to blush, the feeling of his big arms around her made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a long time. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t catch me with those big muscles of yours.”, she says as she touches his arm. “Haha, you should look at Buck and Eddie’s, now those are big muscles.”, Bobby responds as he steps back from her touch. “Let me introduce you to the rest of my team.”, he says as he leads her upstairs.

——————————————————————

Athena was having a horrible day. She had trouble sleeping while her husband was on shift and managed to sleep through her alarm. Then she had to deal with a racist and sexist man who requested a white male cop instead of her. Then she had to deal with the stupid LA traffic. She was so glad it was lunchtime. All Athena wanted was her husband and the amazing food he made, it was pasta Thursday after all.

As she walks into the station she hears people laughing upstairs. Wondering what was causing them to laugh so hard, Athena quickly runs up the steps. “During the performance he did a split jump and his pants split right down the middle!”, a woman she’s never seen before says. Said woman is also all around her husband while he’s cooking. “Oh Bobby, you have some sauce on your cheek. Let me get that for you.”, the woman says as she swipes the sauce off and licks it off her finger. “Mmm this tastes amazing.”, she moaned. “Who the hell does this woman think she is?”, Athena thought. “Does she not see the wedding band on his finger?”, she says under her breath.

——————————————————————

Bobby looks up and sees his beautiful wife standing there. “Sergeant!”, he says, eyes full of love. “Captain.”, she replies with less enthusiasm. “Athena meet Heidi Shatsky, she was my old ice skating partner.”, Bobby says. “Oh Bobby we were more than that, we were best friends!”, Heidi says with her arms around his waist.

Bobby could see that Athena was not in a great mood throughout lunch. She was sitting tense and not talking while sitting to his left. “I should ask her what’s wrong before she leaves.”, he thought. Heidi was on his right talking about the good old days. He had missed his friend and was glad she was here. She kept touching his arm though, which was a little weird, but he thought it was just because she missed him too.

——————————————————————

Athena was silently fuming throughout lunch. If this bitch touched her man one more time she was going to lose it. “I gotta cool it, she’s just a friend.”, Athena said to herself. Bobby kept sending her worrying looks as they ate lunch. She felt his fingers interlace with hers underneath the table, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She looks up and gives him a small smile.

When Bobby got up to put his dish in the sink, Athena could see Heidi’s eyes follow Bobby. She was blatantly staring at her husband’s butt. The last straw was when she said, “He sure knows how to fill out that uniform doesn’t he.” Athena quickly got up and made her way towards her husband.

“Athena, what’s wrong?”, Bobby barely got the question out before he was pushed against the sink and his wife’s lips were on him. Bobby was shocked, but his arms automatically wrapped around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him, kissing her back as hard as she was. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and the kiss deepened. They were gasping for breaths between kisses and Bobby lets out a soft moan. “Get it Cap!”, they hear Buck yell. “Damn Athena! Get a room!”, Hen screams.

Athena slowly breaks the kiss. Her lips are swollen and she’s breathing heavily. “What was that for?”, Bobby asks with a dopey grin on his face. “Do I need a reason to kiss you?”, she responds with a smirk on her face. “Well feel free to kiss me like that again anytime.”, Bobby gives her a quick peck on the lips and turns around to finish cleaning up the dishes. Athena wraps her arms around his waist.

By the time they finish and return to the table, Heidi is gone. “Where did Heidi go?”, Bobby asks. “Oh she left in a hurry, said she overstayed her visit and had some errands to finish.”, Hen replied. “Oh okay”, he said turning to Athena and giving her another kiss before going back to his office to finish up his last report.

“Girl, what was that kiss about. I know you love Bobby, but you tend to keep the PDA to a minimum around us.”, Hen asks Athena.

“I had to show a certain someone that Bobby was mine.”, she replies. “He is so clueless when it comes to other women hitting on him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my first story! I welcome constructive criticism I’m not the best writer, but I want to get better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
